This invention relates to an electric range of the type having a glass-ceramic cooking surface and, more particularly, to a range of this type in which provision is made to maintain the cooking surface in a clean condition.
Electric ranges with glass-ceramic cooking surfaces have been on the market for a number of years and have achieved a significant measure of commercial success, principally because of the attractiveness of the smooth surface and because of the apparent ease of cleaning as compared to ranges using conventional sheathed heaters. It has been found in practice, however, that the glass-ceramic surface has a tendency to become soiled with baked-on food soils which are not readily removable. Special cleaning compounds have been made available in an effort to assist in the cleaning of the surface but they have not proven entirely satisfactory since they require a significant amount of effort to use and, being somewhat abrasive, they have a tendency to scratch and mar the surface after repeated usage.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a glass-ceramic cooktop surface that is easily cleaned by the housewife using electrical circuitry built into range or cooktop unit.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide apparatus for removing baked-on food soils from the surface of a glass-ceramic cooktop without scratching or otherwise marring the surface.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide apparatus which automatically "self-cleans" food soils from a glass-ceramic cooktop surface while at the same time doubling as a feature which serves to indicate the existence of cracks in the glass-ceramic surface.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description, reference being had to the accompanying drawings wherein a preferred embodiment of the invention is shown.